


Don't

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fire, burn the world to the ground, selfish feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't make me choose between our bond and the world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow
> 
> An idea that just, came to me. One shot.

By some strange twist of fate, a new clause in their save the world seven years of tribulation arose, confounding the witnesses in a manner they had never quite anticipated. Their bond had grown strong over the years, in ways they had not imagined. They were in tune, in sync, one body, one mind. It seemed inevitable, that a line might be crossed......that circumstance would demand they cash in all of these emotions, this trust, their years together, it would demand they give in, open their eyes and embrace their truth or be blinded by it. But at what cost?

Crane read the words over and over again very slowly. They had found a new text. It was year four. They were at their pique. Their last enemy had been thwarted, barely, and Abbie and Crane had both risked their lives deterring the demon and shielding each other from attack. But not before the demon had hurled that damning parchment at them, taunting them, teasing them about the inescapable fire that was burgeoning between the two witnesses, and would either burn away the evil of the world, or burn the world itself to the ground.

"The two witnesses, should withstand all temptations, no matter how their bond tends, it is their purity of heart, deed, word and action that will grant victory through their seven years of trial. Should they falter, should they....I cannot read anymore," Crane's voice cracked and pushed the paper away. Abbie stood by the door stone faced. "I feel as if my heart is breaking,"

"Crane, don't do this, it's late, we're a mess,"

"Abbie do you not understand anything this is saying?" he shouted. Abbie stilled at the sound of her name. "We have fought together four years, and we should fight three more, and I hoped that after, when there was peace, if we survived," he emphasized. "I have developed feelings for you Abbie and I cannot bear that I might not be able to express them before the End of Days. I cannot bear it," he repeated. slamming his hands on the table.

"The prophecy says there's nothing we can do, or we'll go up in flames, literally,"

"I love you," he said heavily and Abbie turned away from him.

"Don't" she rasped. "Don't Crane, don't make me choose between our bond and the world," she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Because I would always choose you,"

Crane couldn't stop himself.

A featherlight kiss, and the match was struck. Crane deepened the kiss and Abbie dare not let go. Tears mixed with the joy in their hearts and the pain of surrender.

And they burst into an all consuming raging fire. A vengeful angry thing. A devil may care torch. A love that would damn the world for the chance to burn.

They burst into glorious flames.

And the world burned with them.


End file.
